bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Makuta (Species)
The Makuta are a species of corrupt, arrogant beings originally intended to enforce peace and stability in the Matoran Universe. History Approximately 100,000 years B.G.C., the Makuta species were created by Mata Nui on an island far to the south of the Matoran Universe. He formed their bodies out of a green liquid created by the Great Beings. Mata Nui created one-hundred members of the species, all of which were created to be a part of the Brotherhood of Makuta and create Rahi. Shortly after their creation, Miserix was appointed leader of the Brotherhood by Mata Nui himself. After the defeat of the Barraki, one of the Makuta, Teridax, began to develop thoughts of overthrowing the Great Spirit. After gathering knowledge from Mutran, who had obtained it from Tren Krom, he proposed the idea to the rest of the Brotherhood, the majority of which sided with him. Several were still loyal to Miserix, however, and after defeating Miserix, Teridax ordered their deaths. Miserix was imprisoned on Artidax by Krika, who secretly defied the original order of killing the former Brotherhood leader. Originally biomechanical, Makuta eventually evolved at the same time to a state of pure energy, in which they no longer had to eat, sleep, breathe, nor could they feel pain. This evolution was first noticed by the Makuta Bitil, and Chirox learned by examining a sample of Kojol's essence what had happened to them. Around the year 300 B.G.C., Teridax infected the Great Spirit with a specialized virus, causing the Great Spirit to be cast into slumber three centuries later, and revealed the Brotherhood's ultimate betrayal to the universe. Along with the betrayal, the Makuta began carrying out Teridax's master plot in attempt to overthrow the Great Spirit and claim power over the universe. In an attempt to rid himself of the Makuta, Teridax ordered seven of his best warriors to enter Karda Nui upon its' discovery. Antroz, leader of the team, later called upon Icarax to assist them in battle, and attempted to fight off the Toa Nuva. Icarax and Krika later died during the battles, and the rest were obliterated by the Energy Storms of Karda Nui. The Order of Mata Nui, a secretive organization which had been keeping a close eye on the Makuta, eventually revealed their existence to the universe and initiated a war against the Brotherhood. Miserix was freed as part of their early campaign efforts. Several Makuta were killed by the Order of Mata Nui and Miserix, casualties of the war. Miserix, after learning of Teridax's whereabouts from another Makuta, killed him and headed to Metru Nui, where he discovered the Toa Hagah also on a quest to defeat Teridax. Upon arriving at their destination, Teridax revealed to them his position as ruler of the universe, and cast a powerful illusion around Miserix, causing the former Brotherhood leader to believe he was a painting on the wall. Upon taking complete control of the universe, Teridax used the remaining Makuta to produce Kraata for him, before later killing them. After gaining full control of Mata Nui's body, Teridax rose from the seabed of Aqua Magna, and set about enforcing his rule in the Matoran Universe. While contemplating the notion of finding Mata Nui's spirit and destroying it, Teridax noticed the presence of another Makuta, one from an alternate dimension. ''The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Mata Nui died, resulting in many of the universe's species undergoing a mass migration to the surface world. The Makuta attempted to migrate as well, but were stopped and forced back underground by Toa Takanuva and the Order of Mata Nui. Later, Teridax gained control of Icarax's body and used his power to absorb the other Makuta into his essence, becoming the last Makuta. He was later killed when he absorbed Toa Matoro into his essence. Without a purpose to exist, Teridax found his will overpowered and destroyed by Matoro's, and the Makuta race became extinct. Brothers In Arms On The Melding Alternate Universe on Spherus Magna, the Great Beings created the Makuta race to aid the Toa, create new life forms, and teach the Three Virtues. Each Makuta bore white armor, and spent long years meditating to get rid of all traces of darkness, doubt, and fear. When Mazeka and Vultraz arrived in this alternate universe, they were led to the main fortress of the Great Beings by Teridax. After a meeting with the Great Beings, Vultraz was taken away by the Great Beings to test why he was filled with darkness. Mazeka was then transported back to the Matoran Universe, now accompanied by the alternate Teridax as instructed by the Great Beings to keep the balance between the two realities. Reign of Shadows In an alternate universe, the Makuta species never rebelled against Mata Nui, and he completed his mission. On Spherus Magna, some Makuta left and went to the south, living in peace with the inhabitants of the planet. They then took command over the Skrall and work to help the Agori. Makuta as a Title The word "''Makuta" was not always seen as a title; it evolved to this status over time. Because the Makuta as a species were a small group of very powerful beings that protected the Matoran, they were slowly referred to as "The Makuta". Thus over time, the name "Makuta" became as much a title as a species name. Makuta rarely reveal their name to the inhabitants of their designated area, and their subjects simply refer to them as "Makuta". Known Makuta Below is a list of all currently known Makuta: *Teridax, the former leader of the Brotherhood; the former Makuta of Metru Nui; uspurped Mata Nui for absolute control over the Matoran Universe. *Miserix, the former leader of the Brotherhood; the former Makuta of Destral; usurped by Teridax and sentenced to death, but was secretly imprisoned on Artidax instead. *Ahlet, the Makuta of [[Fironia (Dome)|"The Abandoned Place"]]. *Ankuta, the Makuta of the Western Islands. *Antrax, the Makuta of Mashau Nui. *Antroz, the Makuta of Odina; Teridax's primary lieutenant; killed in Karda Nui by the Energy Storms. *Artorius, the Makuta of Resi Nui. *Bitil, the Makuta of the Western Chain of the Southern Islands; killed in Karda Nui by the Energy Storms. *Boeax, the Makuta of Choaus Nui. *Brydak, the Makuta of Tren Krom. *Chirox, the Makuta of Visorak; killed in Karda Nui by the Energy Storms. *Denalk, the Makuta of Navas Nui. *Desiron, the Makuta of Ceronox Nui. *Ferofax, the Makuta of Nurane Nui. *Gahnges, the Makuta of Nynrah. *Gorast, the Makuta of the Southeastern Region of the Northern Continent including the Tren Krom Peninsula; killed in Karda Nui by the Energy Storms. *Hades, the Makuta of Whiro. *Hiq-Massad, the Makuta of Bybral. *Icarax, the Makuta of Karzahni; killed by Gorast and Vamprah in Karda Nui. *Karvas, the Makuta of the Eastern Region of Kaiva Nui. *Keitos, the Makuta of Yezo Nui. *Kiermroto, the Makuta of Mora Nui. *Kojol, the Makuta of Artakha; assassinated by Order of Mata Nui member Tobduk. *Krika, the Makuta of the Northern Region of the Northern Continent; killed by Gorast in Karda Nui. *Kuntarix, the Makuta of Vuata Maca. *Kytrix, the Makuta of Eastern Islands. *Lerra, the Makuta of Corrunai. *Machoa, the Makuta of Northern Continent. *Mbana, the Makuta of Harvask. *Montrox, the Makuta of Terra Nui. *Mutran, the Makuta of the Central Region of the Southern Continent; killed in Karda Nui by the Energy Storms. *Naberius, the Makuta of Zera Nui. *Nimorak, the Makuta of Northern Region of the Western Chain of the Southern Islands. *Nurtaka, the Makuta of Southern Region of the Midwestern Islands. *Olkren, the Makuta of the Western Region of Kaiva Nui. *Osoxu, the Makuta of Southern Region of the Southern Continent. *Purkax, the Makuta of Southern Region of the Northern Contient. *Qekaal, the Makuta of Wesko Nui. *Qequezak, the Makuta of Be'nau. *Quozek, the Makuta of Tiuarga Nui. *Sharahk, the Makuta of Onurak Nui. *Sinosis, the Makuta of Kamas Nui. *Solax, the Makuta of Detark Nui. *Solizar, the Makuta of Crosies. *Spiriah, the Makuta of Zakaz; went rogue after failing with the Skakdi. He was ultimately killed by Miserix. *Tarel, the Makuta of Ouir Nui. *Terraius, the Makuta of Fennal Nui. *[[The Dark Lord|"The Dark Lord"]], the Makuta of Shakaz. *Tridax, the Makuta of Western Region of the Southern Continent; killed on Destral by Tobduk. *Ul'yathe, the Makuta of Xen. *Vagir, the Makuta of Southern Continent. *Vamprah, the Makuta of Xia; killed in Karda Nui by the Energy Storms. *Xarax, the Makuta of the Southern Islets including Manax Nui. *Xarkhan, the Makuta of Marak Nui. *Ysiel, the Makuta of Northern Region of the Western Islands. *Yteryl, the Makuta of Southern Region of the Western Chain of the Southern Islands. *Zanctai, the Makuta of Stelt; killed by Miserix after being found and forced to reveal the location of Teridax. *Zethrakk, the Makuta of Korlok. *A small number of the Brotherhood who sided with Miserix when Teridax rebelled; all were hunted down and killed. *Various Makuta who died while on missions. *A Makuta against whom Conjurer used his powers. The Makuta was unaffected. He was later killed by Teridax or the Order. *A Makuta who had their armor damaged during the Great Cataclysm; the armor was later fixed. He was later killed by Teridax or the Order. *Other Makuta that were still alive at the time that Mata Nui was reawakened, but were killed by Teridax. Abilities & Traits Since all Makuta have the power of shadow, they have never been the most heroic or dutiful creatures in the universe. It was never a sense of loyalty or duty that made them work for Mata Nui; it was their fear of punishment if they did not do their jobs that kept them going. They still had some small amount of light in their character when they were created; however, after they made the decision to attack and usurp Mata Nui, they forced their light out, to be replaced completely by darkness. All of the Makuta species can produce Kraata, and by extension, Rahkshi. They can also wield the forty-two powers of the Kraata. Before evolving into pure energy, Makuta could not create Kraata as easily as they can now. They had to use another process which was longer, and which produced inferior results. In addition, they are also shape-shifters by nature; however, it requires a massive amount of energy to change form. They can also mimic voices, granting them the ability to effectively disguise themselves as another being. Makuta have the ability to produce a Shadow hand, a claw-like appendage and long arm made of shadow energy. This hand bursts out of their chest or tools and grabs the Makuta's target, pulling it towards them. Once the hand has latched onto something, it will be dragged back. Generally, Makuta have no control over this, however Chirox has learned how to control his shadow hand power. All Makuta have access to knowledge about the way the world works and the laws that govern the universe, a knowledge granted to them by Tren Krom. This knowledge can be used to manipulate the environment into doing a being's bidding. For example, Teridax used it to raise massive columns of Protodermis out of the Silver Sea to attack the Toa Metru. All Makuta were created with an innate character flaw that many view as a curse on the species. They all have immense pride in their abilities, lust for great power, and believe themselves to be superior to all other beings. The Makuta once had physical bodies, but evolved past the point of needing them. This evolution happened about around 30,000-40,000 years before the Great Cataclysm. The ProtoSteel armor the Makuta wear was enhanced by the Nynrah Ghosts. This evolution to a state of pure energy encased in ProtoSteel armor was a natural step that gave many advantages to the Makuta. For example, because of their new, evolved form, the Makuta now do not need to sleep or get tired, breathe, eat, or drink, and cannot be wounded as easily. It was also because of this evolution that the Makuta gained their ability to shape-shift. The one weakness to being a state of pure energy is that if the shell is broken, then the essence of the Makuta will slowly leak out, as seen when Teridax's armor was shattered and the gaseous Antidermis began leaking from it. If a Makuta's Kanohi is removed, Antidermis will also leak out. Makuta can also sense the presence of other Makuta, even if the other is not inside their armor. All Makuta have the ability to absorb and convert other beings into mass for their armor. If a Makuta's armor is destroyed or damaged, they are not capable of shape-shifting to repair it. The Makuta can, however, inhabit another empty shell. However, this results in a loss of several abilities, such as being incapable of creating a Shadow hand, and an inability to use some physically-based Kraata powers, such as dodge, invulnerability, and chameleon. Quotes Set Information The first Makuta set was a 199-piece large boxed set released in mid-2003, depicting Makuta Teridax in his Shadow Titan form. This set's parts could be combined with the Jaller & Gukko and Takua & Pewku sets to create another form called Makuta Nui. Yet another form of Teridax was released in late 2004 under the name "Ultimate Dume". This 555-piece set was a combiner of the three large boxed sets Nidhiki, Krekka, and Turaga Dume & Nivawk, all of whose parts were included. In early 2006, the six Piraka sets included Zamor Spheres in a translucent greenish blend, representing Teridax's Antidermis which the spheres contained in story. Playsets released later that year also included these Zamor Spheres, including one in the Piraka Stronghold set which was mounted on a pedestal and represented not a Zamor, but rather Zaktan's Crystal of Collection, which served to concentrate Teridax's Antidermis. Early 2008 brought the first set depictions of other Makuta: the three Phantoka canister sets Antroz, Vamprah, and Chirox, as well as the large boxed set Makuta Icarax and the large boxed set Mutran & Vican, the latter being not a Makuta, but a Shadow Matoran instead. Instructions for a combiner model of Spiriah were also released in January 2008. In mid-2008 three more Makuta appeared as Mistika canister sets: Krika, Gorast, and Bitil. Another form of Makuta Antroz also appeared in both versions of the Jetrax T6 set. Trivia *Makuta were not immune to the Pit Mutagen and could be locked in their current shape and lose powers if exposed to it. *Makuta were able to create Matoran, but they simply did not wish to. *The Makuta involved in the Siege of Karda Nui were the most skilled Makuta in combat. *Most Makuta did not adhere to a single weapon and use it to exclusion of all else; instead, most possessed armories, and rotated their weapons on a regular basis. See Also *Gallery:Makuta (Species) Category:Species